deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos VS Sonic
Kratos VS Sonic '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description God of War VS Sonic the Hedgehog! Two characters are both gods that fights many battles in their adventures! Which one will win? Interlude '''Boomstick: Do everyone want to know who is more stronger and faster, none of them because they are too cool for it. Wiz: Kratos, the God of Sparta. Boomstick: And Sonic the Hedgehog, The Blue Blur. Wiz: To make this fair, we're be using Comic and Game Sonic. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Kratos (Cues Rage of Sparda) Wiz: Kratos trained by Spartans and he is the strongest for this group, but when the people was in problem Ares would give him the strenght to protect his people. He was the server of Ares, the God of War as the champion warrior. Boomstick: But like Ares is a son of b(beep) he trick Kratos for kill his own family. And their ashes are now in Kratos body and he will get revenge for it. ''' Wiz: He has cool weapons like the Blades of Exile, are the third and latest set of chained blades wielded by Kratos, given to him by the ghost of Athena at the beginning of God of War III. These blades were the first pair of chained blades that Kratos used in the God Of War series. '''Boomstick: And like more any weapons, that thing can brought things on fire. Wiz: However there's one powerful weapon, he used is the Blade of Olympus, it can kill gods and even titans. Boomstick: It's stand at 5 feet long and can Contains God Powers, he also has other like the Bow of Apollo. Wiz: The Bow of Apollo can rapid fire arrows and can charged fire arrows. And they were the Claws of Hades, It used like the Blades of Exile. Boomstick: And he has a lot of WEAPONS! Kratos: The hand of death could not defeat me. The sisters of fate could not hold me. And ''you will not see the end of this day. I will have my revenge!'' Sonic Wiz: Sonic is the greatest Freedom Fighter you'll ever find. Gifted with Santa-coloured shoes, Sonic can now roll around at the speed of sound. Boomstick: This hedgehog is one cocky son of a gun! He'll make jokes no matter how intense a battle is! His kicks and punches are super powerful, kicking through robots all the time. Wiz: And, he has a couple of power ups to attack with. The Electric box has Sonic get surrounded in electric. He than can run way faster than before. The Fire box has similar effects, though the Bubble box let's Sonic bounce and breathe underwater. However his real name is Sonic Maurice Hedgehog or Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog. Boomstick: So that's his real actual name Huh? Anyway, He also has a Spin Dash. Created by Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic can spin in a spiky ball and spin towards an opponent. It's a really well-known attack. And than, when Sonic's takes out the Chaos Emeralds, he becomes his greatest form. Wiz: Super Sonic has Sonic turn gold. It turns him invincible, gets him faster, and grants him the power of flight. Though, this form only lasts a minute. Boomstick: Sonic is the fastest thing alive, and he's AWESOME! Sonic: You're too slow! Wiz: If you want to see more awesome boomstick, Sonic can also turn into Hyper Form, which his body is...... differents colors and he is still invincible, makes him even faster and gives hom power of flight. Boomstick: But he can use his AWESOME and one powerful god speed, which is the Sonic Boost and the SONIC Boom. Wiz: True Boomstick, but he his wrost fear is Water... Boomstick: He has each different shield like the fire shield, the water shield and the.... lighting shield. Which sonic is even still more cocky blue hedgehog, plus he was known as the blue blur. Sonic: Just the guy who loved adventure, I am Sonic the Hedgehog! DEATH BATTLE! Sonic was just running around green hill zone until there is a portal, he ran over it and went inside. Kratos was just walking in the underground in palace of torchlight until he saw a portal, he saw a hedgehog running over here. Sonic: Hey! Who are you? Kratos grib his blades of exiles getting his fighting pose, Sonic get his fighting pose ready, and Sonic knew what's happen. FIGHT! (*cue Sonic Unleashed - Perfect Dark Gaia music Extended) Kratos made his first attack at Sonic but Sonic dodges it and kick's him, he landing at his feet and Kratos was about to use his Blades of Exiles trying to attack him but Sonic tackle him. Kratos landing at the wall and put out his Bow of Apollo and shooting at him but Sonic kept dodging it, and Kratos however, jumps at Sonic and grib his Blade of Olympus. Sonic use his Fire shield, however he kept tacking at kratos 5 times until Kratos destroy the fire shield, He kick Sonic and stab him, and then he throw him at the wall. Sonic body was glowing with the 7th chaos emerald, he tranform into Super Sonic. Kratos kept looking at Sonic but Super Sonic was tackle him with his high speed. https://youtu.be/zLJlSChhPk4 Super Sonic: Now I'll show you! While Super Sonic was tackle through Kratos, Kratos punch Super Sonic and stab him with the Blade of Olympus, but Super Sonic teleport right beside him and punches Kratos to the ground landing at the ground. Super Sonic use his Boost and tackle through Kratos again, they went through under through the earth, Super Sonic kept attacked Kratos 3 times and Kratos also kept attacked at Super Sonic 3 times. Super Sonic reaches high speed and kept hitting Kratos chest So Hard. Super Sonic grab Kratos head and throw him at the ground, Kratos punches and kick Super Sonic but Super Sonic teleport and punches Kratos back. He grab Kratos and Spin Dashes in his Super Form 4 times, and axe kick at Kratos in the ground. Super Sonic then spin dashes at his back, casuing it to bleed all over his back and body. K.O! Results Boomstick: Aaaahhhh man! Wiz: Super Sonic can easily solo the fight actually but his normal Sonic he can still out-match Kratos weapons. Boomstick: 'While Sonic base form is still taking more damage and since he can use 1 shield and out of 3 shield. Super Sonic is stronger and faster than Kratos.' Wiz: However Kratos can't out-match against Super Sonic only because Super Sonic is known to be Stronger and Faster with his 1000% Power Increase but while Sonic can dodge some Kratos attacks. He can still be beating out of Kratos because Sonic might surrived Kratos attacks and he would have of won without the chaos emerald. Boomstick: Looks like Kratos just got broken by Super Sonic. Wiz: The Winner is Sonic the Hedgehog Who do you think will win this fight? Kratos Sonic None of Them Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperNathan10002 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'SSB vs PSASBR' themed Death Battles Category:God vs Demigod Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Sonic vs God of War Themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Sony' Themed Death Battles